


Rain

by Glory_Jean



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-10
Updated: 2008-10-10
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain, mud and long dresses don't mix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

The rain splattered against her check, sending tiny droplets splashing into her eyes. For a moment, her vision swam as if from tears. Rose tilted her head down to keep the fat drops from her face. Noticing her white leather shoes becoming ever more mud-coated with each step, she fought back a grimace. Her excessively layered clothes were growing heavier. She had long ago given up trying to hold up the impractically long skirts and they too were coated in mud.

Hearing her sigh of fatigue, the Doctor took her arm and wrapped it around his.

"Not as easy as it looks," he murmured sympathetically.

"It's mad. How could they put up with this all the time?"

He shrugged, "They didn't know anything else."

He paused, steadying her while they passed through a particularly deep puddle. The sodden earth fought her, suctioning her feet with surprising strength.

"I guess," he smirked slightly, "you've had your fill of this particular moment in history."

His face assumed the picture of innocence as she glared.

 

***

When they reached the TARDIS, he looked at her in surprise as she lingered just inside the doorway, watching the storm.

"Thought you wanted to change out of your wet things."

"I do. It's just - I like the rain. Just not the mud and this," she swallowed a curse, "dress."

He grinned. She shivered as a chill breeze drifted in. He drew close and slipped his arms around her shoulders, settling her back against his chest.

"I'm wet," she protested weakly.

"So'm I, " he chuckled.

"Right. Guess it don't matter so much then."

"Wouldn't want you to get cold now."

"Yeah, but you're wet, too. How's that going help?"

"Well," he drawled, "I could stop..."

"No, no. That's fine. Just saying."

"Right."

"Right."

They watched the rain for a long time.  



End file.
